Where We Belong
by SPNCSD
Summary: Two young, teenaged girls' mother was taken from them when they were very young. Fourteen years later they begin hunting, trying to find the thing that killed her. They've never had a real family but will they find one when they meet the Winchester's? They're in for a big surprise, that's for sure.


-14 years ago-

"Congratulations Miss Maris. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Veronica Maris tiredly smiled up at the doctor who was holding her baby girl. She held out her hands. "Can I?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course." He leaned down and gently handed the newborn to her mother.

Veronica started to cry with happiness at the sight of the baby. She had light blue eyes, like her mother, and little blonde fuzzies on top of her head. "Beautiful." The new mother whispered.

A nurse entered the room with a sheet of paper and pen. She looked at the baby and smiled. "Awe what a cutie. What's her name?"

"Maya." Veronica answered not taking her eyes off her daughter. "Maya Lillian Maris."

"It fits." The nurse smiled writing the name down. "What should I write down for parents?"

Veronica's head snapped up. "What?"

The nurse looked startled. "Her birth certificate. I need names for the parent section.

"Oh." Veronica said. "For her mother, Veronica Maris. For her father.." She took a breath. "For her father, Dean Winchester."

-2 years later-

"Maya sweetie?" Veronica walked into Maya's room to find her playing with her dolls.

"Yeah mommy?" Maya looked up.

Veronica crouched down next to her daughter. "I need you to go to Grandma's for the night. Mommy needs to run some errands."

"Ok Mommy, I like gammas." Maya said with a smile.

"Good." Veronica said and kissed Maya's temple. "I'll help you pack your stuff and we'll go."

"Ok mommy."

-with Veronica and her mother-

Veronica's mother, Tabitha, gave her daughter a look. "Don't get me wrong, honey. I love Maya, but I'm not sure I like what you're doing."

Veronica sighed. "I know you don't like it, but you know I'm not the commitment type, and I want kids."

"So, what?" Tabitha asked. "You go to a bar and get a random man to sleep with you?"

"Pretty much." Veronica said.

"That's not very responsible." Tabitha shook her head.

"Mom I only want two kids, this next one will be my last one." Veronica promised her mother.

"Do you plan on contacting the fathers? It's been, what? Two years since you've seen that Dean guy?"

"Yeah." Veronica said. "I'm not getting a hold of Dean Winchester, he told me that he and his brother moved around a lot. If I told him, he'd never get to see Maya. And who said he even wants to be a father?"

"Maybe he'll surprise you." Tabitha said. "But you're a grown woman, if this is what you want to do, then I can't stop you."

"Thanks mom." Veronica gave her mother a hug and her daughter a kiss and left.

...

When Veronica woke up the next morning in Brandon Sonia's apartment, she felt guilty. Maybe her mother was right, she shouldn't be doing this, tricking guys into getting her pregnant.

Last night, she had stopped him from using a condom, saying she was on the pill. She wasn't on the pill.

She quietly sat up and got dressed. She gave the sleeping form of Brandon Sonia one last look and snuck out.

-3 weeks later-

Two pink lines. Veronica sighed. She was going to have her last child. Two was all she needed, two was all she wanted.

"Maya?" Veronica said after she got rid of the test and washed her hands.

"Yeah?" Maya asked walking out of her room with her doll in hand.

Veronica lead Maya to the couch and sat her daughter down. "Sweetie, how would you feel about having a sibling?"

Maya tilted her head to the side. "Like a brother or sister?" Veronica nodded. "I like that!"

Veronica smiled. "I'm glad, because in a few months you'll be getting one."

"Really?!" Maya smiled. "Cool!"

-9 months later-

"Congratulations Miss Maris, you have another very healthy little girl." The doctor walked into the room with a little pink blanket.

Veronica was handed the baby and she smiled down at her. "Beautiful." The baby had brown eyes like Brandon, and little brown hairs.

"What's her name?" A nurse asked smiling down at the baby.

"Alexandria Grace Maris." Veronica answered not taking her eyes off of the newborn baby.

"Parents?"

"Veronica Maris and Brandon Sonia." Alana said looking up.

"Alright." The nurse smiled down at the baby once more before leaving the mother and daughter alone.

...

"Aww!" Maya exclaimed when she saw her baby sister for the first time. "She's so tiny!"

Veronica laughed. "You were this tiny once too."

Maya shook her head. "No I wasn't!"

Veronica nodded. "Yes you were." She poked Maya's side lightly making her squeal.

The baby smiled a toothless smile and Maya giggled. "She has no teeth!"

Veronica smiled. "She'll get some in a few months. She won't look silly for very much longer."

-2 years later-

"You're the one." Those words had been haunting Maya. There was a woman in her dreams, she had yellow eyes. She told her that she was the one and that her time was almost there. She didn't pay much attention to it, because she's four. But all that was about to change.

"Mommy!" Four year old Maya ran into the kitchen where Veronica was making dinner.

Veronica turned. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Alex's being annoying." Maya said putting a pout on her face and jutting out her bottom lip.

Veronica had to hold back a laugh. "Is she now?"

"Mama!" Both Maya and Veronica turned to see two year old Alex walking in. "Maya's being mean!"

Veronica sighed. "Alright both of you just calm down. Dinners almost ready. Alex, go sit down, and Maya, come help me set the table."

...

After dinner the mother and daughters sat on the couch watching tv. The sisters had made up and were then sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. That sight made Veronica smile. She loved when her daughters got along. She loved her daughters more than anything and wanted them to continue to get along as well as they did then.

All of the sudden, the lights flickered and the door flew open. Veronica jumped up and got in front of her daughters. A woman walked in, she smirked and flashed her yellow eyes at the two little girls. She glared at the woman standing in front of the girl she wanted. "Move." She ordered.

"No." Veronica held her place to protect her daughters.

"Fine then, goodbye."

Suddenly, Veronica was flung to the wall and dragged up to the ceiling where she was pinned. "Mommy!" Maya screamed.

"Get your sister and get out of here!" Veronica yelled as blood started dripping from a new stomach wound. "Go!" Veronica screamed as the fire began.

Maya grabbed Alex's hand and the sisters rushed out just in time before the house burst into flames. There were sirens in the distance, one of the neighbors must have called the fire department.

Maya gave her sister a hug. "Don't worry Alex, I won't let anything happen to you."


End file.
